granny_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Granny (Personagem)
"I see you!" - Granny Granny é a titular e a principal antagonista no ''jogo de mesmo nome'' e um dos únicos inimigos em todo o jogo, sendo os outros animais de estimação como a Aranha e o Corvo . Ela também é mãe da Mãe de Slendrina e avó materna de Slendrina . Ela mantém o jogador trancado dentro de sua casa, forçando-os a evitá-la para resolver os quebra-cabeças necessários para escapar da casa . Origem A origem da Granny, e o que ela realmente é, nunca é mencionada no jogo. Sua casa é encontrada isolada em uma floresta densa, o que significa que ela pode ser um demônio ou uma entidade. Também é possível que Slendrina esteja possuindo o corpo de Granny para tentar matar o jogador. No entanto, isso faz um pouco de buraco na trama, porque no Slendrina X, Slendrina ficou presa em um livro. Seus olhos brancos e nublados (vermelhos se o jogador está segurando o ursinho ou matou seus animais de estimação ) que brilham na escuridão confirmam seus laços com o sobrenatural. Seu relacionamento com Slendrina também prova que ela não é humana. Além disso, a Granny não pode ser morta, mesmo sendo baleada pela espingarda ou mesmo quando seu corpo é quebrado com a armadilha congelada . A aparição de Granny em Granny: Capitulo Dois implica fortemente que a Granny já foi humana. A Granny pode ter matado uma vítima anterior julgando por várias evidências em toda a casa. Está implícito que a Granny pode ter sido um canibal em algum momento, como evidenciado pelos respingos de sangue pertencentes a uma Vítima Anterior espalhados por toda a casa e como mostrado em um de seus jumpscares quando ela pega o jogador escondido na cama, o que parece que ela esta aparentemente tentando comê-los na cama. Aparência Granny é representada como uma velha feia e demente. Ela tem um rosto longo e sujo, cabelos grisalhos na parte de trás da cabeça, olhos brancos com uma borda ensanguentada, dentes ensanguentados e uma camisola cinza suja. Ela também segura um taco de beisebol ensanguentado, que não mostra hesitação em usar como arma. Ela tem olhos brancos brilhantes, que às vezes o alertam para a presença dela quando está escuro. Comportamento Quando um novo dia começa, a Granny sempre começa na mancha de sangue no centro do porão . Ela normalmente passa alguns segundos lá (a menos que seja feito barulho para chamar sua atenção) e, em seguida, Granny se move pela casa aleatoriamente , procurando em salas diferentes, procurando pelo jogador . Em Granny: Capítulo Dois, ela sempre começará no grande quarto no terceiro andar. Embora a Granny comece a andar muito devagar, ela começará a andar mais rápido se for informada da presença do jogador . Se um som for emitido pela interação com riscos ambientais ou pela queda de um item, a Granny imediatamente perceberá a posição exata em que o som foi emitido e se moverá em direção a ele. A Granny tem uma visão variável, dependendo de alguns fatores. Quanto mais fácil a dificuldade, menor será o alcance da vista de base. O agachamento o reduzirá significativamente (muitas vezes levando-o a ignorar completamente o jogador agachado à sua frente em dificuldades mais fáceis). Além disso, ele pode ser reduzido ainda mais por estar dentro de um esconderijo, a saber, os espaços de rastreamento nos quais a Granny não pode entrar. Como resultado, a Granny é quase completamente cega à presença do jogador quando ele está dentro dos túneis. Se ela vir o Jogador entrar em um túnel, ela não poderá acessá-los, mas permanecerá em pé e sacudirá a cabeça por um tempo, provavelmente devido á não poder se agachar para pegá-los. Se a Granny avistar o jogador , ela se concentrará em encontrar o caminho mais rápido em direção a ele, independentemente de onde o barulho mais recente foi feito. Se algum barulho for feito durante essa perseguição, a Granny investigará o ruído mais recente depois que o jogador se esconder. A Granny sempre fala / ri quando termina de investigar e depois coloca uma armadilha de ursos na próxima vez que ela parar de se mexer. Depois que ela pegar o jogador , eles serão forçados a enfrentá-la, e ela gritará e acertará neles com seu sangrento taco de beisebol. O impacto do golpe os deixará inconscientes imediatamente, e eles acordarão no Quarto Inicial no dia seguinte . Ela pegará o jogador se ele estiver próximo, por vezes até através de paredes, conforme descrito em Paredes fracas . Se a Granny avistar o jogador tentando se esconder dentro de uma cama , armário , baú ou carro , ele não será enganado facilmente. No caso de camas , ela os atacará usando uma animação alternativa para jumpscares, onde ela cai no chão e se lança contra o jogador . Em qualquer outro caso, ela removerá o Jogador com força do seu esconderijo antes de bater nele com o bastão. Se o jogador está segurando o Teddy , Granny irá começou a seguir o jogador como um ímã, e seus olhos ficarão vermelhos. Quando é descartada, a Granny volta ao comportamento normal logo depois. O mesmo acontece se o jogador mata seus animais de estimação atirando neles com a espingarda , mas esse efeito dura para sempre, a menos que o jogador ou a avó sejam nocauteados ou o jogador apanha e solta o ursinho . Em Granny: Capitulo Dois , ela também fará rotinas como tocar piano no salão ou lavar a louça na cozinha. Também deve ser notado que se o jogador nocautear a Granny com uma arma de choque ou matá-la com uma espingarda , isso atrairá a atenção do Grandpa para a localização de sua esposa nocauteada / morta. Diálogo Inglês * "I see you." * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek? Heh heh heh." * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" (Old version) * "I just wanna play with you..." (Old version) * "Don't be afraid." (Old version) Português * "Eu vi você." * "Você quer brincar de esconde-esconde? Heh heh heh". * "Onde você está?" * "Você quer brincar de esconde-esconde?" (Versão antiga) * "Eu só quero brincar com você..."(Versão antiga) * "Não tenha medo." (Versão antiga) Curiosidades * Se o jogador “fizer muito bem” (tira a maioria das fechaduras / madeira na porta principal dentro dos primeiros 2 dias no modo fácil), a Granny colocará o Código do Cadeado na porta. **Inicialmente, não havia nenhuma mensagem de aviso, e a única maneira de saber se isso aconteceria era um som aleatório. * Se a Granny encontrar o jogador fechando um guarda - roupa, ela irá atacá-lo. No entanto, se eles são vistos debaixo de uma cama, há uma chance de 1 em 3 de ser nocauteado. * Granny tem uma animação alternativa para jogadores que são pegos escondidos debaixo de uma cama. * A Granny tem problemas com as portas. Às vezes, ela se fecha antes que Granny possa entrar, levando-a a abri-la novamente. Isso dispara a colisão com a porta e joga a Granny para trás. * Isso acontece especialmente no quintal. * A Granny às vezes bate nas coisas e corre para o som, pensando que são os jogadores. * A Granny não pode ser pega em sua própria armadilha de urso. *Se o jogador estiver segurando o Teddy , a Granny seguirá o jogador como um ímã e os olhos ficarão vermelhos. Quando é descartado, a Granny retornará ao comportamento normal logo após. **Se o Teddy for colocado no berço no quarto do bebê, enquanto a Granny está acordada, ela vai reaparecer no porão . *Na versão 1.0 , sempre que a Granny andava rápido, a cabeça dela balançava da frente para trás. **Isso foi alterado na próxima atualização e em todas as atualizações desde então. Galeria galeria.png|link=http://pt-br.granny-brasil.wikia.com/wiki/Granny_(Personagem)/Galeria Clique na imagem para ir na galeria de Granny. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Feminino